superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Ragamuffins/Woodstock Slappy Credits (1994)
"Ragamuffins" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Barry Caldwell Jon McClenahan "Woodstock Slappy" Written by John P. McCann Tom Ruegger Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Narrator Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Jim Cummings as Rock Singers Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Title Cards Rusty Mills Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Carolyn Gair Audu Paden Model Design Frederick Gardner Rogerio Nogueira Cynthia Petrovic Maureen Trueblood Marcus Williams B.G. Key Design Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Slugging Audu Paden Sheet Timing Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Hye Coh Ann Guenther Jeff Richards Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Good Witch Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Mark Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Animation Services Startoons Tod Carter Tony Cervone Ron Fleishcer Stan Fukuoka T.J. House Uttam P. Kumar Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Kathy McClenahan Jeff Siergey Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution